


fireworks

by mikas_pub



Series: oneshots [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Festivals, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikas_pub/pseuds/mikas_pub
Summary: tsukishima and hachimenroppi always struggle during summertime. one day they chose to attend a local festival. what happens then?
Relationships: Hachimenroppi/Tsukishima (Durarara!!)
Series: oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864324





	fireworks

it's summer festival time. with it's various events, activities and opportunities it makes a perfect time of the year for almost every person. almost. we shouldn't forget about the people who can't enjoy festival time for various reasons. speaking of that, tsukishima and hachimenroppi are exactly this type of people. no matter the circumstances, they simply can't handle the summer heat. and maybe miss half of the fun that goes on outside. this exact issue was bothering tsukishima for a while already. he was afraid roppi would get tired of being locked up with him all day, and that's why, after a whole lot of negotiations tsuki, quite literally, took him off the couch and carried him outside. 

\-- you should've.... at least let me ph..put my coat on. - roppi mutters, frowning. his hands are stuck deep in his jeans' pockets, showing by his every gesture that he was uncofmortable like this. normally he never went on the street without his coat, even if he was risking to get heat stroked. 

\-- i don't want you to p-pass out today, so... you'll have to bear with it. just this time. - an attempt to calm roppi down goes unnoticed. tsuki is wearing his scarf today, so perhaps he isn't the one who should be worried the most...

despite ungodly high temperatures that rised that day, two of them still managed to have something that people commonly call "fun", even if it was outside of their apartment. the final destination of today's trip was the coast which was prepared for the citizens to observe the fireworks. choosing a place distant from the crowd, they watched the sunset in complete silence. tsukishima was starting to get nervous. this whole tour actually had one purpose, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to set it in action this whole time. the reason why two of them got off the comfort zone and interacted with a lot of strangers today was, in fact, simple - tsuki just wanted to have a talk. the topic he wanted to discuss with roppi unsettled him practically every day. even if they lived together for a long time already, roppi never mentioned the status of their relationship. sometimes tsuki was even afraid to call him a friend, not wanting to upset roppi with this. all tsuki wanted to know was how to call this interaction with roppi he had every day. were they dating? were they friends? were they nothing significant to each other which opens them an opportunity to leave any moment? actually, this last thing was what burdened tsuki the most. he wouldn't sleep for several nights, trying to figure out a way to ask roppi these questions to settle this matter once and for all.

"if not now - then never," - tsuki thinks and turns to face roppi, starts talking and then... the exact same moment the fireworks break out with loud popping noises and brightness outshining the night sky. sighing, tsuki looks up to the blooming flowers of chemical reactions in the sky. maybe it's better if he doesn't ask. maybe the universe itself wants to prevent this conversation. deciding to leave the things as they are, tsuki tries to enjoy the sky illumination while he still has a chance, not noticing the way roppi is staring at him, not even blinking.

the first thing that's heard after the fireworks are over is roppi's whisper.

\-- s-so... what's next? is kh.. k, oh man, do i really have to say it?.. k-kissing on the list, too? - roppi asks, looking up on tsuki with a smirk. he was obviously joking, expecting an emotinal reaction from tsukishima. as with the rest of his predictions, this one came true, as well.

\-- wh.. wha-wh.. roppi-san!.. w-w-what are you talking about..? - even through the dark night a one would see tsukishima blushing. he was thrown off with this comment, since he knew roppi isn't the person to make assumptions out of nowhere. not this kind of assumptions, at least...

\-- don't act dumb now! you think i didn't s-see you staring at me with that..... l-loving gaze of yours? 

\-- b-but i didn't ever think of it, really!! - tsuki waves his hands in defence, blushing drastically before coming to a realisation. he returns roppi the inspecting look he was giving a while ago. - k-kissing is something t.. that only couples do... does it mean roppi-san w..wants to... kiss me?

\-- damn straight i do. - the expression on roppi's face changes completely, going from smirking to threatening in less than a second. he looked rather annoyed, and was it what tsuki said just now, or something else entierly - it was unknown, and probably is best to be left unknown. pulling tsuki closer by his scarf, roppi looked in his eyes. even though his face was emotionless, all of the feelings were expressed by his eyes. everything he wanted to tell for so long, everything that he had on mind. a couple of seconds was enough for tsuki to understand this. normally, tsuki had a big problem with understanding the way roppi thinks. it was like that since the beginning, but not today. today they didn't have trouble understanding each other. 

while tsuki was taken back in his thoughts, processing and thinking over something, roppi used the opportunity to kiss him. it didn't last long, but was pretty much enough to make tsuki blush again. he hid himself by lowering his head to roppi's shoulder.

\-- do this to me again and i promise, i'll never go outside of my room again.


End file.
